custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Ares Omega
Ares Omega Ares Omega is a MK 7 American-Canadian Jaeger and the first ever Jaeger to have 4 arms while also being 276 ft. tall. It was at first used to deal with Cat 4s and 5 Kaiju, but after a series of rogue Jaegers erupted, Ares was sent to take them down. Ares Omega was taken down on December 16, 2056 after a rare event of Kaiju and rogue Jaegers. History Ares Omega was a MK 5 Jaeger at first, being the first MK 5 to be used for training purposes. After a failure of two cadets trying to control all 4 arms, Ares Omega was no longer used for training purposes. Instead, PPDC sent Ares to the Hong Kong Shatterdome and was officially used for fighting off Kaiju. Ares Omega was piloted by childhood friends Gio Di Nola and Francisco Flores and was launched on September 1, 2035 and faced their first Kaiju. Ares used its folding double blades on both arms to slice through the Kaiju's torso and leave it for dead. Ares' secondary arms were of no use being there were no other pilots to control them. The price was paid 2 years and 4 Kaijus later after their fifth Kaiju target ripped off all 4 arms and left a huge hole in the bottom torso. The 2 pilots managed to make it back to the Hong Kong Shatterdome with severe burns and gashes all over their bodies. After Ares was rebuilt 2 years later, two more pilots were drafted: Brayden Sanchez and Jayla Scott. As expected, Gio, Francisco, Brayden, and Jayla were all perfect fits for each other. After meeting each other, all four pilots went to the conference room to learn of Ares' updates. Ares Omega was given two folding blades on the side of each primary arm, a tesla sword that was instructed for Plan Z, if that was all they had left, a double fanged shield on the left arm, and both secondary arms were given plasma cannons as hands along with 3 clawed fingers on each secondary arm. Ares' height also increaed 16 feet to become 276 feet tall. After training to get used to their copilots and the upgraded Jaeger, they were sent out a week later, on August 15, 2037, to face a Category 4 Kaiju, code name Smokestop. The pilots were sent off 1 mile off shore before their systems tracked movement. Before they knew it, a wall of steam or smoke was surrounding them, making them unable to see. Soon, the Kaiju announced its presence by jumping at the Jaeger. But Ares Omega's new updates made it easy for the pilots to defeat Smokestop. Both double blades were engaged and used to slice off the slim yet speedy Kaiju's arms. While the Kaiju was dealing with the pain, Brayden and Jayla aimed the plasma cannons at Smokestop's head, fired, and killed the Kaiju immediately. Encounters like these continued for ten years, and 2 Cat 3s, 2 Cat 4s, and 1 Cat 5 were encountered in seven of those ten years. The next three of those ten years were more eventful, Ares Omega encountering 2 Cat 5s and 3 Cat 4s. On October 26, 2047, all signs of Kaiju were gone and the Hong Kong Shatterdome was shut down for the next 9 years. Ares Omega and its pilots were sent to destroy rogue Jaegers in the mean time. Operation Blackout On September 16, 2056, nothing but Cat 4 and 5 Kaiju began pouring out of the breach. With great Jaegers such as Azure Defiant in posts too far away, it was up to Ares Omega and three MK 5 Jaegers to guard Hong Kong. Unfortunately, 2 out of those 3 MK 5 Jaegers were destroyed, but not before killing their Kaiju opponents first. It was up to Ares Omega and 1 MK 5 Jaeger. When it seemed all hope was lost, the horde of Kaijus seemed to retreat for the next 3 months. But on December 16, 2056, a strange event occured. Two Cat 5 Kaiju poured out of the breach and 1 rogue Jaeger was seen in the city. Ares was sent to destroy the rogue whilst the upgraded MK 5 was sent to defend the city from the Cat 5s. Once Ares found the rogue, the pilots noticed it seemed to resemble Obsidian Fury. Fighting the MK 6 copycat of Obsidian was found to be more difficult than expected, but the pilots seemed to be pulling through. It seemed to be a fair fight, but one of the Cat 5s slipped past the guarding Jaeger on shore and aided the copycat in destroying Ares. Brayden and Jayla were killed, while Francisco and Gio somehow remained alive, but not without a price. Francisco was missing an arm and Gio had a rod sticking through his right chest and belly region. They both survived their injuries.